


A Little Bit Different

by explodingmrpond



Series: Avenger One Shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Graphic, Light Dom/sub, Second Person, you pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingmrpond/pseuds/explodingmrpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fancy something a little bit different, a little bit rougher than usual, with your boyfriend Steve Rogers. </p><p> </p><p>(Prompt series from Tumblr Asks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Different

“We’re trying something new tonight,” you growled to Steve, low in his ear. Startled, his glass slipped out of his hand and you let it smash to the floor, too busy whispering into Steve’s ears to care about replaceable glassware. You stood behind him, him slouched in the kitchen chair, your fingers trailing down his back and gently massaging his muscles.  
“Oh,” he whispered, tensing his muscles as your fingers squeezed them.. “What did you have in mind?” He flicked his eyes to his shoulder, where your head was resting, teeth ready to gnaw at him.  
“You’ll have to come tonight and see.” You kissed his cheek quickly, darting away before he could turn around and kiss you back. 

The day passed quickly, every time you passed by Steve he received a wink and you see a blush creep across his face. 

When the night became dark, you gave Steve a knowing look across the room, where the others were innocently sitting watching TV. Eagerly, he rose and exited the room, leaving you to follow behind him, giggling at how excited he was.

*

Steve gasped as you knotted the bows around him, tying him tightly to the wooden chair you had borrowed from the kitchen. He was tied around the top of his chest, under his pecs and around his wrists to prevent him from moving. He was topless, and he looked glorious, already a thin sheen of sweat layered on his chest. Steve appeared to be straining against the restraints, but you kew he was just kidding because he would be able to break that rope in two seconds flat. 

With your heels tapping on the floor, you sauntered around the room, idly placing your fingertips on Steve's shoulders and ghost them across his skin, feeling him tremble beneath you. Stretching around him, you straddled over his open legs and opened your legs wide, giving him a glimpse up your leather skirt to what lay beneath it. Steve’s eyes flicked down to between your leg, audibly swallowing and trying not to stare too hard, glancing away.

“What’s wrong, baby?’ You muttered in his ear, grinding your hips on his thigh as you moved closer to him, palms pressed on his abs and greedily stroking them, loving that he was yours, and all yours.  
In response to your question, Steve just shook his head and breathed deeply. You dipped your hand a little closer to the outline of Steve’s boxers, all that remained of his clothing, that was sporting an impressive rock underneath the fabric. When Steve inhaled sharply, you climbed from his body and he let out a low whine, which just left you smirking as you backed away from him. 

“This isn’t what I had in mind when you mentioned we were doing something new tonight,” Steve gasped to you, neck twisting to follow your as you circled the room, hands on your hips and swaying your body in order to tantalise him. Steve moaned low when you landed between his spread legs, bending at the waist to stroke up from your ankles, shaking your ass in Steve’s face as you slowly stroked your way up your body, caressing your own thighs and letting out little gasps for Steve’s benefit. 

It seemed to be working too, you could feel the press and point of Steve’s dick against the base of your ass, you rubbed yourself against him to give him something to work with. The only touch you were giving him was making his writhe uncontrollably, and you knew Steve wasn’t one to be able to hold out for long. As much as Steve loved treating you and making you scream first, when it was his turn he needed it and he needed it as soon as he could. This time, you wanted to slow it down and have him appreciate all that you were going to give him. 

You sat back on his, grinding your ass deliberately on his erection and hearing him hiss next to you.  
“Please,” Steve murmured, bucking his hips up, trying to get any friction he could.  
“Please, what baby?” You smiled over your shoulder to him, seeing his teeth gritted together to stop himself from ripping through his restraints.  
“Touch me.” Steve had never sounded so delicious before, gasping and huffing deep in his chest, muttering your name into your shoulder, biting your flesh as you rolled back on him, loving the attention his voice was giving you.

You let him beg a few times more, letting him nip and kiss the flesh that was available to him before you turned on your heel, bending low to thrust your tongue into his mouth and tasting his sweat that lined his lips. “Do you want me to touch you like that?”  
“More.”  
“Someone is greedy tonight,” you bit his lip, hard, hearing his gasp but not pausing to listen to it. You moved onto his neck, biting and sucking your way down his muscular body, pecs dancing underneath your wet mouth. Steve’s nipples were hard, eager to be touched like they were used to. But tonight was different, tonight was rougher than usual. Steve didn’t look flushed, but you felt the blush that was creeping down your body, and Steve knew that was a tell to how aroused you are.

Trailing your teeth down his chest, your mouth seized around Steve’s nipple and pulled it between your teeth, eliciting a gorgeous sound from him. “Fuck,” Steve groaned, long and low from his trembling lips. Steve was a bit of a potty-mouth when he got going, never one to shy away from the language when he wanted you to know you were doing something good.

You suckled his nipple, immediately distilling the pain he must be feeling. Moving to the other nipple you repeated the process, and although he must have been expecting it he still gasped and rolled his eyes back into his head. He seemed to love this side of you.

Steve rolled his hips up,, begging to be touched and be given the chance to cum all over. You glided down his body, placing a nip here and there and a truly deep bite in other paces, with Steve not knowing when he was expecting pain and when he was expecting pleasure, it upped the anti, tension obvious in his strained muscles.

“You seem tense, Cap,” you smirked, on your knees now in front of him. His head rolled forward and caught your eyes, his chin resting on your chest. He always got hard when you called him that, you didn’t even have to be in the bedroom.  
Your eyes met his and you winked, causing him to shudder underneath your gaze. Roughly pulling at Steve’s boxers, you yanked them straight off his body and diving down onto his cock, trying to do it without him knowing before you were going to do it. 

“Holy-” Steve clamped his mouth shut to prevent from shouting, hands grasping the arm of the chair and sinking his nails in, the chair disintegrating under his touch.  
“Steve!” your mouth popped from his dick, and Steve sat upright, glaring down at you.  
“Why did you stop?” he breathed out, his breath already ragged from the minimal amount of touch.  
“That’s one of our kitchen chairs!”  
“We’ll get a new one. Please,” Steve ground out, still a quivering mess from before.  
“I’m the dominant one today, I think you forgot,” you raised an eyebrow at Steve and he sank back into the wrecked chair, attempting to relax as you began to position yourself back on him.

Long and slow, you dragged Steve’s member in and out of your mouth, roughly handling his balls in your palms, pulling on them and teasing them. Steve wasn’t used to this, used to the playful handling and loving touch you usually gave him. 

With the chair broken, it was pointless to keep him pinned to the chair and you were certain he would leap out at any second and push you down on the bed to give you the loving sex he felt you deserved. Well, tonight was his night as as you sped up your mouth, you squeezed and pulled a little bit harder, other hand dragging your nails down Steve’s rock hard stomach. 

Steve hissed your name suddenly, and you popped your head up to him, mouth still locked around him. “I’m going to…please…”  
You sat back on your heels, seizing Steve’s thighs hard between your palms and hearing his wince in pain. “You are not allowed to cum. Not until I say so.”  
Steve’s eyes were large and watery, crying out to be touched and allowed to have his release.  
“No, Steve.” You growled, putting as much force behind your words as possible. He nodded wordlessly, tipping his head back and trying to hold back the ears.

You started again to play with him, licking over the edge of his cock and lapping at the precum that gathered at the tip. You loved the taste of him and you let him know it, appreciatively moaning and flattening your tongue to get as much as you could.

Steve began making the noises you had gotten used to; the sounds he only made when he was just about to cum and cum hard. You pulled off him, hearing him shout out your name in despair, the ropes around his chest breaking in frustration.  
“I was there, I was there,” Steve sobbed out, hands in the air with the rope still tight on his wrists, he resisted from touching you, hands frozen, he knew he had broken some rules.

He looked almost afraid that the ropes had snapped because of him, and it showed in his eyes. But that was washed away as you lunged at him, kissing him deeply and allowing him to taste himself, the salt making him thrust his tongue further into you. You pulled away, placing a wet kiss in his lips before pulling your legs up around him, shedding your underwear. Settling around him, thighs around his, you sank your wet cunt onto his cock, both of you wincing in pleasure as you sank down on him, allowing yourself to stretch comfortably around him. When settled, Steve stopped himself from bucking his hips, grinning at you, his face and chest covered in sweat. 

Smirking back, you rested your hands on Steve’ shoulders and began to ride him, hard and rough. Unexpected, Steve groaned low in his chest, his hands sinking to your waist and grasping you there, encouraging you to ride him, to cum as fast as he was going to. 

“I’m not going to… I cant…” Steve panted, hands slapping your ass and squeezing, trying to give you what you were giving to him.  
“Don’t you fucking dare, Steve,” you ground out, rubbing your clit on his body as fast as you could, trying to match him.  
“I’m going to, I can't,” Steve trailed off, his hands holding your body in such a way you knew you’d have bruises later. His body tensed, his orgasm bursting through every vein in his body and exploding into you; he relaxed and shuddered, spent. He was panting underneath you, body still shivering with aftershocks as he slumped back into the chair, the back and seat the only thing that remained of it. 

You continued to bounce on his cock that was starting to soften, peeling yourself from his body and pulling Steve up from the chair. You painted on an angry face, tutting at Steve for leaving you behind.  
“You’re going to have to make it up to me, baby,” you whispered, pulling him to the bed and on top of you. He began to try and kiss you, but you shoo your head and pushed his head down, down, down to your aching clit. Instantly he got the message, pressing his tongue hard against it and rubbing it, lapping at it with as much force as you could handle. He gave what you gave him, rough, hard, out of control. 

You tried to hold onto it, your hips riding his face and hands sunk into the bed. You whined, low and hearty, your head lolling back on the bed and your back arching up, high. When it hit you, you couldn’t prevent the scream that ripped from your throat, trying to catch your breath as you could feel the tingling all over your body, the numbness that followed and the heat that came with it.

Steve withdrew his head, licking his lips and crawling up to you to kiss your lips. You gave in, fed up of the dominatrix attitude now: you just wanted to be held. And he did that, Steve pulling you into his strong arms and against his chest, sighing deeply.

He breathed out a sigh, “that was different.”  
You nodded, a laugh on your lips. “You like it?”  
Steve kissed the top of your head, holding you close. “I did. Couldn’t you tell?”  
“Oh, really? I couldn’t tell at all,” you joked, shoving your hand against his chest to push him as a knock sounded at the door.

Not waiting for an answer in total Barton style, Clint sauntered into the room with Tony at his heels, already talking away a mile a minute to notice you and Steve on the bed.  
“As I was saying, these guys will settle the argument for us-”  
Steve had rolled onto you, shielding you from view and his arms covering himself up. 

Tony and Clint backed away, eyes wide on the scene before them. Clint clocked the chair first, gesturing to it. “Is that our kitchen chair that we sit on?”  
“Steve, have you got rope around your wrists? WOW, there's something I just learnt today.”  
“Get out!” Steve motioned towards the door with one hand, the other tightly wrapped around his area. You hid under the nearest covers available as the boys stumbled out, giggling like teenagers.

Steve turned back to you and looked apologetic, but you pulled the covers open for him and he leapt in, cuddling up tight to you. You two talked well into the night, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms. Before you did though, you made sure J.A.R.V.I.S had the door firmly locked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
